


There Won't Be A Later

by kxro_2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Coping, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Peer Pressure, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: “I don't know. I.." You peered down at the distance between them. There was none. His hips were flush against yours, and you could feel his dick poking your thigh, "Let's try this later…?""Later?" John scoffed. You snapped your eyes back up him, "There won't be a later. We do this now. Let me, I'll fuck your thighs. Please?"You bit down on your lip harder as you felt tears prickle at the corners of your eyes, especially when you found yourself nodding.ORJohn pressures Dave
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	There Won't Be A Later

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is based on my own first encounter. First relationships are kinda toxic at times lmao 
> 
> Dave is trans, as am I. We all have different levels of comfort.
> 
> Anyway, I don't mind any comments so let loose

You thought it would start out with a chaste kiss that would lead up to more things. You know, the slow burn couples in love had going on, making sweet music with their bodies and giving the other pleasure they've never experienced before. Or perhaps igniting the fire buried deep inside of them.

Being immediately pinned to the wall with your boobs being grabbed admittedly wasn't an overall bad feeling, but you were shocked. Did you have the wrong idea? You thought he'd agreed on starting out slow.

Nothing was said to discourage the movements, however. Hunger lingered in the air and you could see the arousal glowing in his eyes. Saying something to refuse him might anger him, so you stayed hushed. The last thing you wanted to do was to ruin the moment after tediously planning on meeting up in secret.

You chewed on your lower lip, swallowing thickly when John asked you to pull up your shirt. Hands hovered over the hem of the red piping and you hesitantly did so, shaky hands bringing the material up along with the black sports bra. Discomfort swarmed in the pit of your stomach. The lights were out so your expression melted into the darkness. Thank God it was, because your face was both as red as a tomato and scrunched up in nervousness as he toyed with your chest.

John squeezed one breast and pinched the nipple of the other. He brought them together and apart, continuing until he grew bored of them. As uneasy as you felt, you softly giggled. You couldn't help but compare him to a kid that just discovered what boobs were. Like a ten-year-old coming across a porn site and experimenting with imaginary tits. 

How active was a kids’ imagination? Of course, you’d been a kid once, but remembering eight years back to when you were ten was a task in itself. All you knew was some warmth and carelessness. You barely even remembered what you had for breakfast this morning. Was it eggs or cereal? 

"I want to suck them.” You were brought back to reality with that statement. Giving him a nervous smile, you nodded. People in relationships were supposed to touch each other, right? Consent was always given even when one felt uneasy…. Right? John was pretty adamant about it. 

With permission, he immediately lowered his head and traced your nipple with his tongue. He latched on and sucked. Both nipples received the same treatment. The kisses lowered to your torso and stomach, trailing back up with more.

You were out of breath. You didn't feel a lot of the kisses because you were so overwhelmed and in your own world. You were slipping from reality to imagination. 

You imagined that you were back home where you wanted to be, in your own room on your laptop chatting it up with a few friends. Or encased in Bro's arms where he'd whisper sweet things into your ear where he'd tell you he loved you and would protect you, his sweet little brother. Though he hadn't done that in a while. Not since you hit puberty at 12. You were 18 now and still yearned to be spoiled by your brotherly father figure. Was that pathetic?

You gasped when you felt hands slipping your pajamas down. Immediately, you pulled them back up, receiving a concerned look from John. “What's wrong?”

“Not yet.” You chirped nervously

“Why?” He whispered, disappointment lathered in his voice. His eyebrows furrowed in betrayal at the refusal.

You anxiously shuffled around which caused you to lightly bump your head against the wall you were trapped against. John grasped your head and told you to stay quiet, seeming a bit anxious himself. “Sorry. I.. there's hair.” You heard a snort from him and looked up.

“I have hair too, everybody does.” He responded with a burst of low curt laughter. You still kept a tight grasp on his hand, fidgeting awkwardly.

“Later.” You saw him frown and kept your eyes to the ground. Hearing a hum, you looked up and were caught in a kiss. It was brief. He kissed down your neck and ground his hips against yours. You wrapped your arms around him, feeling the heat bubble in your stomach, and rubbed your hips against him. A small groan was released from his throat, which had you continuing your actions.

“Can you..” John pulled away. He hesitated a little before continuing, “Blow me?”

Your mind was hazy. Did you want this? Did you not want this? “What?” The words didn't construct properly in your mind which left you a confused mess until he repeated himself. “Oh. I…” Your eyes wandered down to his crotch. “Okay.” 

John pulled out his cock from its confines and stroked it to hardness. You watched in wonder and placed a curious hand when John had signaled you to. “No, grip it more loosely.” He hissed, grasping your wrist. You let the grip loosen and tugged on the appendage clumsily. “Dave.” He groaned, “Can you please suck it?”

You swallowed and steadily bent down to your knees. His cock was now face-first to your mouth. You gave a few experimental strokes and looked up at him. He nodded. 

_ Here goes nothing.  _ You proceeded with a lick, then took the head into your mouth. You shielded your lower teeth with tongue and made extra sure that the upper ones wouldn't scrape against it. This was risky– You didn't want to risk him bleeding from his penis if your teeth were to get caught on it. Cautiously, you bobbed your head until his fingers laced with your hair. They intertwined with your locks and gave you a push of encouragement.

However, you didn't like to be gagged. You pulled away half an inch off of his cock with a gag and pumped the flesh that wasn't in your mouth. You licked him until you felt his cock tense up. Suddenly, he pulled away leaving a transparent trail of precum connecting to your mouth. You licked it away. “Stand up and turn around.”

You stood up but didn't turn around. Panic rose in your chest. You didn't want to be penetrated if that was what he was looking for. What the hell was he going to do to you? “I won't put it in.”

You still didn't turn around. “Kiss me.” You could see his nerves were irked. Maybe that wasn't the greatest move, but you weren't ready. You wanted to stop this but weren't exactly sure how to.

“What else?” He muttered. Hearing you hum in confusion, he repeated, “What else do you want me to do to you.”

“Whatever you want to.” You lied, internally hissing at yourself for acting like a coward. Why was it so hard to tell him to stop? 

“No, you tell me.”

“I don't know. I.." You peered down at the distance between them. There was none. His hips were flush against yours, and you could feel his dick poking your thigh, "Let's try this later…?" THERE WE GO.

"Later?" John scoffed. You snapped your eyes back up him, "There won't be a later. We do this now. Let me, I'll fuck your thighs. Please?" 

You bit down on your lip harder as you felt tears prickle at the corners of your eyes, especially when you found yourself nodding. His grip on your shoulders grew until he forced you to turn around. You let out a soft groan and tried to turn back, but fingers dug painfully into your hair, limiting movement.

Then you felt his dick rubbing against your ass, pulling your pants down once more. Resigned to your fate, you let him. Your grip tightened against the walls, nails digging into the wooden surface. 

What if Bro was here right now? He'd probably pull John off of you, take his shirt off to cover you, and take you somewhere safe. Safe.

Safe? Were you telling yourself you didn't feel safe with John? Well, he was being pushy. Pushy in a way that you may have expected but never thought of actually thought he'd do.

You felt his dick over your entrance, slipping past but never entering. You gagged at the thought of him pushing in and grew a little paranoid. He wouldn't, would he? What if it hurt? What if you got pregnant? What if… 

You took a deep breath to calm yourself down. You didn't feel the most comfortable right now, but it would end soon. Then you'd go back home and just… fucking hug Bro. Cry on him. Make him comfort you like you were a kid again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro is his adoptive father and he wants to cuddle with him


End file.
